


And Sugar, We're Going down Swinging.

by Zaeli_Echo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 'Cause it's not going in the tags, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Blue Ridge Mountains, Comments are my lifeblood, Destiel Fluff, Enjoy~!, Gabriel Being Gabriel, I will go down with these ships, IDEK where this falls in the timeline, M/M, North Carolina, Plot twist(s?), Rednecks being rednecks, Sabriel Fluff, The Asheville area is surprisingly savvy when it comes to the supernatural, The author is being secretive, There will be fluff, They don't freak out at much, idk - Freeform, oh well, so you won't know what's gonna happen until it's happening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaeli_Echo/pseuds/Zaeli_Echo
Summary: The big three find themselves in Mountainous Western North Carolina, working with a mysterious hunter who knows all about them, apparently from Bobby, who never mentioned her. Dean doesn't trust this 'Jordan' character, but Cas and Gabe trust her, so she can't be /that/ bad.





	1. "I thought all girls gave you a really good feeling."

 

“Dean. You’re gonna want to see this.” Sam Winchester called to his brother. They were lodged up in an Econolodge while they looked for a new thing to go after.

 

“As in  _ demon _ or as in  _ hot chick _ .” Dean called back from the bathroom around a mouthful of toothpaste.

 

“As in Demon. You know I don’t look for that, Dean.” Sam rolled his eyes at his brother’s put-out “oh…”

 

“Alright. What’ve we got?” Dean spat out his toothpaste and rinsed his mouth before sauntering over.

 

“Four disappearances, all within four weeks, no evidence of what took them except for a blackened scratch on the floor.” Sam gestured at the computer screen, where four photos showed four identical scorch marks.

 

“Sounds demonic to me. Cas’ll want to come along.” Dean patted Sam’s shoulder roughly and pulled out his phone.

 

“Of course. That’s the  _ only _ reason you’re calling him.” Sam muttered under his breath with a smirk, listening in on Dean’s phone call.

 

“Hey, Cas, we’re headed out tomorrow morning for another case. You coming?

*faint staticky speech*

Okay, yeah. You’re coming by tonight?

*more staticky speech*

Yep. Great. The Econolodge on Virginia State road 657, room… 29. Yep. See you in a sec.” Dean finished and hung up, Cas appearing in a rustle of wings.

 

“Dean… Sam.” The angel greeted the Winchester brothers in his usual detached manner.

 

“Good to see you too, Cas.” Sam snarked back, eyes back on the computer screen.

 

“Where are we going, Sam?” Cas ignored the sarcasm, as usual.

 

“This says there've been some pretty up-our-alley attacks in Madison County North Carolina. So we start in Mars Hill.” Sam replied, mind back in business mode.

 

“Okay. We sleep here tonight, and we head out at eight tomorrow morning.” Dean nodded, seeming like he had decided something. They always did that the night before a hunt. It was common procedure for the trio now.

 

_ Dickhead _ . Sam laughed in his mind.

 

| : : : : : : : : : :  |

  
  
  


The alarm clock went off in Dean’s ear, near startling the hunter out of his wits.

 

“Sam, Cas. Up and at ‘em. We have thirty minutes to get dressed and ready, then we hit the road.” The elder Winchester tugged on his pants, hopping around the room on one foot as Sam stretched groggily and Cas watched from the la-z-boy, looking amused.

 

“C’mon Dean. You know I sleep in my clothes before a hunt. Let’s get out the door and grab some breakfast.” Sam shrugged on his coat with a yawn, finger-combing his bangs out of his face.

 

“Alright, alright. Let’s get going. Sam, I need the keys.” Dean rolled his eyes as his little brother smothered another yawn as he dug around in his coat pockets. “On the desk, sleeping beauty.” He chuckled.

 

“Oh. Here, heads up.” Sam tossed the keys to Dean, who caught them with one hand deftly.

 

“Are we going now?” Cas was standing by the door impatiently, his usual stony expressionless gaze fixed on Dean.

 

“Alright sunshine, we’re going.” Dean chuckled again as Cas swept out the door in a flap of tan trenchcoat.

 

“You want the backseat this time, Sammy? You’re obviously wanting a nap.” He asked his little brother as the taller let out another jaw-popping yawn.

 

“Sure. You sure you won’t strangle Cas?” Sam countered, opening the door to the backseat.

 

“Can’t make any promises.” Dean laughed as Cas slid into the front seat.

  
  


| : : : : : : : : : :  |

  
  


Four hours later, the sun was high in the sky and Sam was still snoring in the backseat. The Impala rumbled and growled as Dean pulled off the highway.

 

“Mars Hill North Carolina.” He commented to a very bored-looking Cas.

 

“I know that. It said so on the sign, Dean.” Said angel replied, sounding just as bored as he looked.

 

“Just as pleasant company as always, eh Cas?” Sam asked groggily from the backseat. “Where to from here?”

 

“Let’s start at the School on the hill. All of the victims have gone to school there, right?”

 

“You got it.” Sam pointed left and up. “That way.” 

 

Dean grunted an affirmative and turned the Impala toward their quarry.

 

“This place seems… normal. Not any kind of abandoned areas or other menacing-type places or landmarks. It seems odd that a place like this’d be under attack.” Sam commented as Dean turned onto the road that led past the school they were tracking towards.

 

“I feel you Sammy. This place seems a touch too much like home.” The older Winchester agreed, pulling into the nearly-empty graveled parking lot.

 

“We’re here a day after they let out.” Sam explained at his older brother’s questioning glance. “The only people who should be here are teachers and maybe some summer-schoolers. The only summer schoolers this year are twin boys with dark hair and blue eyes.” Sam glanced at the notebook where he had jotted such details.

 

“Let’s take a look around.” Dean took the keys out of the ignition and got out. “Cas, you’ve got recon? Just double check around town for anything suspicious. Got it?”

 

“Yes. I will be back in fifteen minutes.” Cas nodded and disappeared in a rustle of wings.

 

“Let’s go, Sam.” Dean shut the door and wandered toward the back of the school.

 

“Alright.” Sam shrugged and followed him, hand resting where the demon-blade hid under his flannel.

 

The pair examined the back half of the building for ten minutes.

 

“Dean, there’s nothing here. We’ve gone over the place with a fine-toothed comb.” Sam sighed as his older brother started another lap.

 

“There’s nothing… But there is some _ one _ . Sam, get over here.” Sam heard the note of warning creep into his brother’s voice and tugged the demon-blade out from under his waistband.

 

“What?” He paced quietly over until he stood behind and to the left of Dean.

 

“There. You said the only people who should be here are teachers and two boys?”

 

“Yep. Wh-- Oh…” Sam grimaced as a figure stepped into his field of vision.

 

“That’s no dark haired boy.” Dean mirrored his younger brother’s grimace and pulled the colt out of its holster.

 

“C’mon, and keep quiet.” Sam nodded at Dean’s instructions, rolling his eyes.

 

The long black-to-blue braid swayed as the young woman walked toward a motorcycle. She seemed to be oblivious of two armed men that were sneaking up on her.

 

Sam stepped next to his brother and exchanged a glance, widening his stance and drawing his arm back, prepared as Dean pulled back the colt’s hammer with an audible  _ click _ .

  
  


 


	2. "No, I have to use the Bathroom, Genius."

**_You said the only people who should be here are teachers and two boys?”_ **

****

**_“Yep. Wh-- Oh…” Sam grimaced as a figure stepped into his field of vision._ **

****

**_“That’s no dark haired boy.” Dean mirrored his younger brother’s grimace and pulled the Colt out of its holster._ **

****

**_“C’mon, and keep quiet.” Sam nodded at Dean’s instructions, rolling his eyes._ **

****

**_The long black-to-blue braid swayed as the young woman walked toward a motorcycle. She seemed to be oblivious of two armed men that were sneaking up on her._ **

****

**_Sam stepped next to his brother and exchanged a glance, widening his stance and drawing his arm back, prepared as Dean pulled back the colt’s hammer with an audible click._ **

 

The girl didn’t seem phased. 

 

“Cool your jets, Winchester. I’m no demon. In fact, I’m fairly certain I can’t be one while I’m wearing this.” Without turning around, she lifted her left arm, where a thick leather band adorned with an anti-possession charm was strapped to her wrist. After a moment, she dropped her hand and continued rifling through the packs on the bike.

 

“‘Scuse me Hotshot. I’ve got things to do.” Seeming like she had what she needed, the young woman finally turned around and gestured at Dean, who still had the Colt leveled at her head. “I said cool your jets, Winchester. Put the colt down.”

 

“How do you know us?” Dean growled, the gun not wavering.

 

“Like any hunter wouldn’t know the Winchesters. Your father and now you. You’re some of the baddest motherfuckers this side of Heaven. Exactly how dense are you? I said move.” Her mismatched eyes had hardened, and now glowing dangerously.

 

“What’s so important? Trying to flee, short stack?” Sam adjusted his grip on the demon-blade.

 

“No, I have to use the bathroom, genius.” She scoffed with a laugh. “I suggest you move.”

 

“Alright. But be back out here in five.” Dean stepped back, lowering the colt.

 

“Oh I will. I’ve got questions for you. Do you seriously think I wouldn’t take the chance to interrogate the infamous Winchesters? I’ll be right back.” She winked and loped off back towards the building.

 

“She gives me a bad feeling, Sam.” Dean growled as he watched the long black-to-blue braid disappear into the school.

 

“Really? I though women gave you a real  _ good _ feeling.” Sam joked back, tucking the demon-blade back into his waistband.

 

“Stuff it, smartass. I mean she seems all too comfortable. Seriously. I had a gun at her head, and she didn’t even flinch. You ever seen anyone act like that? Even a hunter?” Dean shot a look at his younger brother.

 

“No, you’re right there. She’s fiery though. Fierce. I’m willing to bet she’s one hell of a hunter - if she is a hunter of course.” The younger replied. “She’s certainly got good tastes in bikes. That’s an ‘84 Harley Softail. Not easy to find anymore.” He shot an appreciative glance over the bike.

 

“You’ve got a point there.” Dean relented, nodding.

 

“But really, Sam. She makes me nervous. And I  _ never _ get nervous. We take her through the tests. If she’s really a hunter, she’ll be expecting it, and won’t fight it. Any sign of resistance, hold her down so I can take her through it anyway. Got it?”

 

“Got it. Here she comes.” Sam nodded toward the door, where the girl had just reappeared, a black leather satchel slung over her shoulder.

 

“Alright boys. We’ve got some stuff to talk about. I assume you want to put me through the motions first? No need to cut me. Look.” She swept a long ribbon hair out of the way, revealing a sterling silver industrial piercing through the shell of her ear. “The salt and holy water I can deal with, but I would prefer if you wouldn’t cut me. I have enough scars as-is.” She shrugged in a nonchalant manner.

 

“Alright, hold still then.” Dean pulled out a flask of holy water, splashing it in the girl’s face without bravado.

 

“The salt now, I think.” She held out a hand. Dean complied, pouring a pinch or two into her palm. She lifted her hand to her mouth, tipping her head back and sprinkling some onto her tongue. She grimaced. “Iodized? Really? How mainstream.” She shook her head, looking somewhat disappointed.

 

“Okay, she’s clear.” Sam commented, raising a pointed eyebrow at his brother over the girl’s shoulder.

 

“Yep.”

 

“What do you want to know, short stack?” Sam leaned back against the Impala with a sigh, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“First off, why’re you here? I told the coppers I’ve got this one. A couple demons and a Siren. Nothing I haven’t dealt with before.”

 

“Sam found some pictures online that don’t look like the work either of the things you’ve named. Blackened marks? Doesn’t sound like a demon or siren to me.” Dean replied, face set in stony indifference.

 

“Don’t give me that look, Hotshot. You look eerily like Cas when you do that.” The girl flapped a hand at the elder Winchester with a bemused expression.

 

“How do you--”

 

“I heard my name?” 

 

“Speak of the devil.” The girl laughed.

 

“I am not Lucifer.” Cas looked affronted.

 

“I know that, Angelface. It’s called an expression. We’ve been over this.” She rolled her eyes at the angel.

 

“Cas? Do you know this girl?” Dean growled.

 

“Yes. Jordan helped me once or twice while you were… Out of commission.” Cas stated vaguely, avoiding Dean’s gaze.

 

“Alright Lovebirds. You two can sort this out later. My turn. What is your hypothesis if not Demon? You’ve met Crowley. Some demons like to leave a mark to set them apart.” The girl met the older Winchester’s eyes without any sign of hesitation.

 

“We’ve never come across anyone quite like Crowley. How do you know him anyway?” Sam laid a warning hand on his brother’s shoulder.

 

“Son of a bitch sealed a deal with the county sheriff last year. I may or may not have kicked his ass back to Cleveland. I had help, though. Doubt I could’ve done it without Gabe.”

 

“Gabe?  _ Gabriel _ ? He was here?” Sam stiffened suddenly, glancing around.

 

“Hm? Oh, yeah. Hold up, I’ll text him.” The girl - Jordan? - pulled out her phone and typed a quick message, sending it off before Sam had time to protest.

 

“So… Jordan, right? How long have you been hunting? Bobby has connections with pretty much every hunter in the country. How come we didn’t know about you?” Dean’s thunderous scowl had lightened considerably, but he still looked suspicious.

 

“Oh, that old bat? He and I have never been on…  _ friendly _ terms. Let’s just say that he used me as bait once or twice against my will. You know that scar on the back of his right shoulder? I did that.” She explained, a gleaming double-sided Karambit appearing between her fingers in a show of sleight-of-hand.

 

“You  _ what? _ ” All anger fell from Dean’s face, replaced with utter disbelief.

 

“How in  _ hell _ did you manage that? Not even Jo could sneak up on Bobby, and she had  _ skill _ .” Sam was mirroring his brother’s look of incredulity, eyebrows hidden in his fringe.

 

“You don’t believe me, do you?” The girl sighed and rolled her eyes. “Close your eyes, and try to follow with your head where I am.” The brothers complied, and immediately furrowed their brows in confusion.

 

Sam swallowed, thinking that maybe a pressure change had lessened his hearing. There was no sound from the surrounding area. Not even the smallest grate of gravel.  _ Eerie. I’m willing to bet that she hasn’t moved.  _ He swung his head from side to side, trying to pick up even the smallest sound. The squeak of a shoe. The hiss of bated breath. Even the rustle of jeans. Anything.  _ Nothing _ .

 

“Okay boys, open ‘em up.” The girl’s voice came from off to the left, but upon opening his eyes and looking in that direction, he saw nothing.

 

“Sam? Where’d she go.” Dean’s voice was low and quiet.

 

“Up he-ere~” The girl’s voice was sing-song this time and almost mocking. Sam’s head snapped around to look, and found himself somewhat shocked. Jordan was hanging upside-down from the gutters of the building, braid swaying as she giggled. “Whoof. That’s always a headrush.” she swung from side to side, eyes flicking to something off behind and to the left of Sam, before sighing and examining her fingernails. “Gabe, leave the Samoose alone and help me out here?”

 

A distinctive lisp sounded from where Jordan had looked, and Sam whipped around.

 

“C’mon Jaybird,” Gabriel whined. “You’re ruining all my fu-un.”

 

“Gabriel? You’re  _ alive? _ What the Hell!?” Sam cried indignantly.

 

“In the flesh. What are you doing with Bluejay here?” Gabriel quipped, waving a hand at Jordan, who had just dropped to the ground with a near-silent scuff.

 

“Bluejay?” Cas questioned, looking very confused.

 

“Nicknames, Cassie. Nicknames. Like Dean-o here, Sam-a-lam, and Bucko, which I can use for anyone.” Gabriel explained, before returning his attention to the Winchesters. “What brings the big guns to quaint Madison County?”

 

“Oh shut up, Gabriel, you know exactly why they’re here, even if I did convince the coppers to keep this on the down-low. ‘No mayum this won’t hit the paypers. I’ll gone to get Bubba to cancel the interview with the dee-eye. I’ll fix it right up mayum.’” She lapsed into a mock-accent. “Fucking rednecks can’t even properly pronounce the word ‘sale’.” She shook her head, looking disgusted.

 

“Oh, I feel your pain, Jaybird.” Gabriel nodded sympathetically, a faint grin on his face. “So, What’re the big boys thinking? I was about to say demon and maybe a siren.” Gabriel’s face lost its usual teasing quality as he sobered, attention back on the task at hand.

 

“Dean, the reason I’m back is that I found something.” Cas cut in, stepping forward.

 

“What’d you find, then, Cas.” The older hunter turned his attention to the Angel.

 

“This is the work of a demon,” Jordan shot Dean a triumphant smirk. “But it wasn’t working alone. It has an angel on its side.” The smirk fell from Jordan’s face and hardened into a stony mask of a scowl that could rival Sam’s best bitchfaces.

 

“That’s just messed up. Even  _ I _ know better than to do that.” Gabriel griped, crossing his arms across his chest.

 

“Yes, I know. I believe it is the angels Malachi and Theo. It seems to me that they were saved at one point by this crossroads demon, and are thus in his service.” Cas continued. 

 

“But that tradition is restricted to the holy host. Surely they know that?” Gabriel seemed about as amused by this whole situation as Jordan, posture primed and stiff.

 

“It seems not. It is a possibility that they simply feel indebted. To a demon.” Cas made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat.

 

“Well, two angels shouldn’t be a problem, seeing as we now have the Winchester brothers, Jaybird, and Cassie. Oh, I forgot to mention the archangel in the room.” Gabriel counted off on his fingers. “Five of us against two rogue angels and a crossroads demon. I’m liking the odds.”

 

Jordan nodded. “If we can release the angels, then I would take that route. Malachi was my guardian when I was a child. He was yanked away when I turned fourteen, but now I’m starting to think he left of his own accord. He was incredibly bitter towards the end.” She shook her head, eyes downcast. “I’d still like to release him if I can.”

 

Sam nodded in agreement, eyes finally somewhere other than Gabriel, who he had been watching with undisguised disbelief for the entirety of the conversation. “The fewer that have to die the better. Don’t look at me like that, Dean. You would do the same thing.” He added, shooting bitchface  #27 at his brother as a response to the I-can’t-believe-you look he was being pinned with.

 

“She’s right, Dean. Few enough angels remain. We need not cause unnecessary harm.”  Cas interjected again, face set in his usual stony mask of indifference.

 

“Alrighty then boys. We meet for breakfast at the Wagon Wheel at nine o’clock sharp tomorrow morning. I’m sick of these damn rogues.” Jordan ended the discussion with a flick of her wrist and slipped on the sleek black helmet that was sitting on her bike, throwing her fitted black leather jacket around her shoulders and slid her arms into the sleeves. She gave a two-fingered salute as she swung her leg over the molded leather seat, kicking the bike into drive and peeling off with an impressive rumble.

 

Gabriel noticed Dean’s appreciative whistle. “I know, right? Apparently it’s a hunter thing to have good tastes in motors.” He smirked.

 

Dean rolled his eyes, gesturing for Sam to get in the Impala. “Cas, you too.”

 

“Aww, Dean-o, am I not invited?” Gabriel teased, giving his best pitiful pout.

 

“Absolutely n-”

 

“Sure. as long as you and Cas don’t fight in the car.” Sam cut his brother off.

 

“Sam!” The older Winchester chastised angrily.

 

“Dean, if he’s going to help us, then he needs to be filled in on the plan and the breakdown of any precautions. It’s only sensible.” Sam reasoned, earning a grin from Gabriel and a groan from Dean. “He’ll behave.” He shot a pointed look at the archangel.

 

“Scout’s honor.” Gabriel held up two fingers and continued to grin, sliding into the passenger side behind Sam as Cas slid in behind Dean.

 

“Sam, I swear if he fucks up Baby--”

 

“I know, you’ll call Rufus for some cruel and unusual punishment ideas.” Sam rolled his eyes and ducked his head to climb into the Impala, ducking the daggers his brother was glaring at him.

 

Dean huffed in annoyance, but slid into the driver’s seat and started his Baby up, smiling as she roared to life. They drove back to the hotel on the hill in relative silence.

 

  



End file.
